A variety of braking systems are known and commercially available, and are used on all types of vehicles. For example, caliper brakes utilize opposed brake pads to apply a stopping force to the planar surfaces of a rotating disc. Similarly, drum brakes rely upon brake shoes to apply a stopping force to the interior of a rotating drum. Multi-disc brakes utilize a plurality of alternating stationary and rotating discs that, when compressed together, apply a braking force on a rotating hub or axle. In each case, the brakes must be mounted to the vehicle adjacent to one or several rotating wheels. Small openings near the wheels and the presence of other vehicle components can make mounting the brake in the desired position difficult, and can sometimes restrict the size or type of the brake that may be used on a specific vehicle. Available locations for mounting the brake must also be taken into consideration.
In some vehicles the brakes are adapted to be mounted to the axle housing via a mounting flange extending from a distal end of the housing. A rotating hub is typically located outside the axle housing, and the brake must be adapted to apply a stopping force to the rotating hub or a drum that is rotationally secured to the hub. One such axle is the Model 18 axle manufactured by Dana Holding Corporation of Maumee, Ohio. Such a conventional brake and axle assembly is shown in FIG. 1, and includes an axle A and a rotating hub H positioned on the end of axle A. A drum D is rotationally secured to hub H, and therefore rotates with axle A. A brake B is secured around hub H and includes brake shoes S that, when actuated, apply a braking force to the interior of rotating drum D. An axle housing X is positioned around axle A and includes a flange F at an end thereof adjacent hub H. A plurality of holes extend through flange F and are adapted to receive a plurality of bolts to secure brake B to axle housing X. Brake B includes a stationary plate P having holes that align with the holes through flange F and that acts to secure the brake to the axle housing.
Due to the size of flange F, the mounting bolts extending therethrough must include a head having a flat portion Z on an outer radial surface so that the bolt may be fully inserted through the hole in the flange without engaging the axle housing X. Because the bolt cannot rotate within the hole, a nut must be positioned on the interior of brake B to secure the brake to the axle housing. The use of unique bolts to secure brake B to axle housing X increases costs, and also may make finding replacements difficult in some instances. In addition, the inclusion of a nut on the interior of brake B makes mounting or removal of brake B more difficult, and effectively limits the types of brakes that may be used. A wet brake, including lubricating and cooling oil in the interior of the brake, would present significant problems if such a mounting assembly were included. Access to the interior of the brake to allow for mounting or removal of the brake would require that all brake fluid first be drained from the brake.
Conventional brake assemblies, as shown in FIG. 1, also suffer from the disadvantage of not having an effective seal to prevent water and dirt intrusion into the internal braking area. Such a braking assembly includes only one gasket G that is compressed between the stationary plate P and a rotating journal J of the hub H. The gasket G fails to prevent water intrusion into the spline of the wheel hub H. The water that enters the spline of the wheel hub may then travel to the axle bearings in the axle housing. Water intrusion decreases both bearing and brake life.
Thus, there is a need for an improved brake assembly that solves one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art.